Luxury vehicles sometimes include an entertainment system with a video display on a rear portion of a seating assembly located in a front row of seating. Thus, an occupant of a second row of seating can use the entertainment system to display a video on the video display for entertainment. Non-luxury vehicles typically do not provide such entertainment systems built into the seating assembly.